Connected diagrams graphically present relations between elements. For example, organizational structures, network structures, and the like may be visually represented by a connected diagram. Connectors are one of the primary ways of visually representing transitions and relationships in diagrams. Connectors are lines or shapes that connect objects together, and then stay attached even after the objects are rearranged. Some graphical applications also employ 2D connectors such as 2D arrows. Connection sites are the locations on an object where connectors attach. In many graphical applications 2D connectors are either not supported at all, or supported with limited connection capability. This forces users to frequently re-position and re-align 2D shapes to create a connected diagram with 2D connectors.
While some software programs include features such as smart connection, where a connector between two objects of the diagram may be modified in size and shape when the objects are moved, most applications are limited in providing automated connection that can reflect relations between objects as well as additional information in an aesthetic manner. Most notably, creating diagrams with curved connectors (especially 2D connectors) is difficult to achieve with the available tools today.